Conventional dishwasher appliances typically include a tub that defines a washing chamber for receiving items for washing. A door mounted to the tub provides selective access to the washing chamber. The door is normally mounted to the tub using hinges that allow the door to rotate between an open configuration and a closed configuration. Conventional oven appliances may include a door mounted in a similar manner to a cabinet of the oven appliance.
To remove the door from the tub, the door may be lifted upwardly at a particular angle away from the tub. In such a manner, the door may be removed from the tub without removing locking pins or fasteners to decouple the door from the cabinet. However, the door may be inadvertently removed from the tub during service and installation by lifting upwardly on the door relative to the tub.
Accordingly, an appliance with features for limiting or hindering inadvertent removal of a door from a case of the appliance would be useful. In particular, an appliance with features for limiting or hindering inadvertent removal of a door from a case of the appliance that does not require fasteners or locking pins would be useful.